disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disneymania 2
Disneymania 2 is the second Disneymania album. Much like its predecessor, Disneymania, Disneymania 2 was commercially successful, certified Gold in November, 2005. Disneymania 2 was more successful in that it peaked at #29 on the Billboard 200. Singles released from Disneymania 2 were "Circle of Life" by the Disney Channel Circle of Stars, and "Anytime You Need a Friend" by the Beu Sisters. Also, No Secrets made a video of "Once Upon (Another) Dream" that aired on the Disneymania 2 commercials, and was featured on the special edition DVD release of Sleeping Beauty. Track listing # Jump5 - "Welcome" (Brother Bear) and (Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams) - 3:15 # Raven-Symoné - "True to Your Heart" (Mulan) - 3:45 # Baha Men - "It's a Small World" - 2:44 # The Beu Sisters - "He's a Tramp" (Lady and the Tramp) - 2:56 # Stevie Brock - "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" (Song of the South) - 3:30 # Hilary Duff featuring Haylie Duff - "The Siamese Cat Song" (Lady and the Tramp) - 3:50 # Disney Channel Circle of Stars - "Circle of Life" (The Lion King) - 4:10 # LMNT - "A Whole New World" (Aladdin) - 4:05 # No Secrets - "Once Upon Another Dream" (Sleeping Beauty) - 3:30 # The Beu Sisters - "Anytime You Need a Friend" (Home on the Range) - 3:20 # Jesse McCartney - "The Second Star to the Right" (Peter Pan) - 3:02 # Ashley Gearing - "When You Wish Upon a Star" (Pinocchio) - 3:57 # Daniel Bedingfield - "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Cinderella) - 3:40 # They Might Be Giants - "Baroque Hoedown" - 2:45 # Nikki Webster - "I Wanna Be Like You" (The Jungle Book) - 2:49 (Bonus Australian Track) *Welcome, the song performed by Jump5 is also the theme song of Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. Charts Videos #"True To Your Heart" - Raven #"Circle of Life" - Disney Channel Circle of Stars #"Anytime You Need a Friend" - The Beu Sisters #"Once Upon (Another) Dream" - No Secrets Singles #"Circle of Life" Disney Channel Circle of Stars - released to promote The Lion King Platinum Edition #"Anytime You Need a Friend" The Beu Sisters #"Once Upon (Another) Dream" No Secrets - released to promote Sleeping Beauty Special edition Disneymania in Concert "True To Your Heart" -Raven-Symoné Welcome from Raven "The Second Star To The Right" - Jesse McCartney Backstage Interview with Jesse McCartney " Beautiful Soul" - Jesse McCartney "Anytime You Need A Friend" Music Video- The Beu Sisters "He's A Tramp" - The Beu Sisters Backstage Interviews with The Beu Sisters "Anytime You Need A Friend" - The Beu Sisters (From Home on the Range) Ashanti and Lil Sis Shi Shi's Colors of the Wind music video "Best Day of My Life" - Jesse McCartney "Shine" - Raven-Symoné (from "That's So Raven") Studio Interview with Stevie Brock "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" - Stevie Brock Circle of Life- Disney Channel Circle of Stars music video " All For Love"- Stevie Brock Backstage Interview with Stevie Brock "Supernatural" - Raven-Symoné Note that Ashanti and Lil' Sis Shi Shi and Disney Channel Circle of Stars never take the stage. Trivia * This is the only volume to have more than one song covered by the same artist, as both "He's a Tramp" and "Anytime You Need a Friend" are sung by the Beu Sisters. ** The latter version was actually the original version, one of only two (the other being Christina Aguilera's "Reflection"), but the only song to be used before the original film's release (theatrical or not). * This is the last Disneymania cover by Jump5 in which there were actually five members; they were a quartet when they covered "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" for the third volume. Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Brother Bear Category:Mulan Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Song of the South Category:The Lion King Category:Aladdin Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Home on the Range Category:Peter Pan Category:Pinocchio Category:Cinderella Category:The Jungle Book Category:Compilation albums